Second Star to the Right
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Pirate Fairy AU: What was James' life like before he met Zarina? Who was he? Why did he leave London, and how did he end up in Neverland? And how did he become the infamous Captain Hook. James/OC romance, angst, adventure
1. Prologue

**__****Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Disney, Peter Pan, Captain James Hook, J.M. Barrie, Neverland, the Jolly Roger, the crew of the Jolly Roger, the fairies, or the Second Star on the Right._

* * *

**Second Star to the Right: Prologue**

* * *

In the beautiful realm of Neverland yet another sun began to set, leaving the sky a mixture of brilliant pinks, oranges, and a dapple blood red.

From the deck of the infamous Jolly Roger, a single man stood gazing up at the skyline, lost deep in thought. True, he had seen more than his fair share of sunrises and sunsets, but never before had there been so much _red. _

With solemn eyes, Captain James Hook watched as the vibrant color soaked up the clouds like a sponge and spread to every visible corner of the sky. It was a breathtaking sight, if only the man had actually been focused on the colorful goodbye of the sun. But in truth, his mind was far beyond the subtle novelties of such a natural occurrence.

Originally, the pirate had come out onto the deck to gain purchase to his thoughts, and find a quiet space. And instead of going to his cabin, he had opted for the deck. For it was once more the holiday of _Scurvy Alice_ - a night that the raucous crew of the Jolly Roger filled with the sounds of glorious music until dawn. Usually Hook joined in the musical festivities- for he was gifted with a fine singing voice, and had been the original creator of the _weekly_ holiday. But tonight he found that there was no tune worth his time.

Lately, there had been _nothing_ that held his attention; nothing that could be deemed worthy, and it was this demanding fact that had brought him to his current contemplation.

Steadily the Captain leaned against the railing of his ship, absently running his long fingers across the polished wood as he fought to calm the tempest rising within his breast. He watched the waves of Pirate Lagoon rise and fall and let his mind do the same.

There was only one explanation of why he was restless, but it had been something that the Captain had wanted to avoid. Now after weeks and weeks of repressing, the issue became something that the pirate could give his full attention to.

He had lost _time. _

Not in the normal sense where you gaze at the clock and wonder where your day went . . . But in the way where you feel abandoned . . . _discouraged_ even.

For more years than most mortal's memories would have served, James Hook had been stuck in Neverland- just as lost and forgotten as the Lost boys who roamed the island. But unlike the blissful Never-Youth, James had always wanted to go _home_.

Since the moment he had first set foot on Neverland's shores, he had been trying to find his way back. But now, after numerous years of searching, it was quite obvious that the only way to leave the retched isle was to fly. And even if you were lucky enough to find fairy dust, you would easily get lost once amongst the ever changing never-stars before leaving the island.

Traveling between Neverland and the Mainland was a nearly impossible feat, and none knew it better than Captain Jas. So, he had stayed in the cove of the isolated realm, and fought to find another way.

There was none. But it had never stopped him from hoping. . . Until now.

In that moment, standing upon the deck of his beloved ship, James Hook knew that there was no escape. No way to free himself of the infernal prison he had been banished to; no key to unlock the door to the Mainland.

Most people, upon coming to this realization would have been completely lost in destructive emotions and thoughts; but not the Captain of the Jolly Roger. For loss and pain were his life-long companions, and James would never have disgraced himself as much as to willingly submit to an old friend.

So, he took in a deep breath of the clean Never-air and once more lifted his gaze to the blood-red canvass above him.

Now, since he had accepted the truth, the pirate was able to witness the fully beauty of the sky, and couldn't help the smile that rose upon his lips at the familiar shade.

_Red_; the composition of pure, undiluted scarlet- it was a powerful color, both majestic and pleasing to the eye.

Then as the sky began to grow dimmer and dimmer, Captain James Hook thought back to the first time he had ever seen such a beautiful red. And his mind recalled when his world had been simple, and his dreams few.

The Captain embraced recollection after recollection, as his memory sprung forth for the first time in decades. And as he did so, he couldn't help the small tear that trickled down the length of his cheek. For ever since James had come to Neverland, he had missed his youth.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all! This is the prologue of a collab I'm currently working on with a dear friend of mine. She's an artist and make great OC's, and I'm a writer who rarely touches original characters. So it's perfect! XD

After watching the newest Tinkerbell movie _Pirate Fairy_ with the lovely Tom Hiddleston playing James (a young Captain Hook). Me and my friend both started thinking about his backstory, because honestly who wouldn't when it's Hiddles? *fangirls*

How did young James Hook get to Neverland? Why did he leave London originally? What was his life like before he began his eternal battle with Peter Pan?

So together we created an OC named _Elinor Garrett_ and a plot line for the ages! *screeches* I'm really excited about this story and hope you guys will enjoy it too!

Take care guys! Please drop me a review and let me know how you liked the prologue!

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	2. Chapter One

**Second Star to the Right: Chapter One**

* * *

For as long as anyone could remember- James Alexander Magnus Wynter, the only child of Victoria Mira and Charles Raleigh Wynter- had been an early riser. From the time he was just a tyke in his silver embedded crib; the little heir of Faerenguard Manor had always been wide awake as the sun's first rays rose over the elegant city of London. And today was no exception.

Somewhat groggily, James slowly opened his bright brown eyes, blinking several times in the early morning light before his gaze finally focused on the ceiling above him. The familiar sight of light blue paint made the young man smile sleepily, before he rolled; moving his body to the edge of his bed, resting precariously there in a slouched over position.

The 20 year old youth had had a very late night prior- somehow or other he had gotten himself roped into an outing with his lads at the nearest pub- but even with this in consideration James' body clock was absolute. No matter what kind of night he had had, the man couldn't sleep past six o'clock. Today the heir of Faerenguard Manor would be running on only three and a half hours of sleep, but seeing as he'd suffered far worse plights in the past, James decided to claim the day with a smile on his face.

For several long moments, said 'smiler' sat, fighting back the arms of sleep with a soft sigh, before he moved to push his long, untied locks away from his face. He held them back in a makeshift pony tail with his left hand, absently noting that his raven hair needed to be thinned and trimmed before he returned to his studies at Eton the following week. Even in his half-awake state, James Wynter knew that it would be unseemly to enter the hallowed halls of the infamous school when one didn't look one's best. Such detailed thoughts would have been ignored by most people upon waking from their slumber, but James was different. Such contemplations and concerns were quite commonplace for the lad, and had long since become his normal thought process. So, the realization was recognized and given its proper dues, before James pushed it aside and put his main focus on fully waking up.

Painstakingly, the man stretched his arms over his head- making his back and neck pop rather loudly- before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking to the foot of his bed. His smile grew in size at what he found there.

Since James could remember, Nanna- the Faerenguard golden retriever of a shockingly old age- had been his best friend and companion. And despite the slower pace she was now forced to engage and live by, the heir of Faerenguard was hopelessly devoted to her. Nanna had been James' makeshift sister since he was but a lad, and the two were closer than most biological siblings could claim to be. The reason for this was simple: Nanna loved her boy unconditionally and James returned the sentiment, knowing full well that his canine companion would never betray his trust. These promises had always remained unspoken, but the kinship between the man and his dog was nothing short of genuine.

"Hello, old girl," James said softly, reaching out his free hand- that wasn't holding onto his hair- to gently rub the fur between Nanna's floppy ears. "Did you sleep well?"

Nanna yawned widely before licking her boys' fingers lovingly. James leaned down to nuzzle her, and placed his forehead against her own fuzzy one, looking at her directly in her golden-hazel eyes- that were beginning to form cataracts.

"Well, I slept like a babe, thanks to you," James confided with an easy laugh, continuing to pet his dog. "My toes would have frozen if it wasn't for your glorious body heat and thick fur."

The old retriever gave him a doggy smile as she panted, before she sobered and placed her head back down on her paws. And as she did so a painful little whine escaped her, and she shook- a newer symptom of her old age.

James instantly felt like crying- as he watched his childhood friend suffer- but for Nanna's sake he refrained from tears. The poor thing had enough troubles to deal with without seeing him break down. For both their sakes he would remain strong and happy. It was the least he could do. But the frightening possibilities that the future held didn't escape James for a moment. He knew what coming, and in his own way the young man fought to prepare for it.

It was a fact that Nanna was past the regular lifespan for her breed; nearly eighteen years old she had lived a full life. And after having a life so full, her age was beginning to catch up with her. Where she had once run and barked, she now hobbled and whined. Where she had once had limitless energy, she now stopped to pant every few minutes. Nanna was _old, _and no amount of prayers or wishing would change that. Their adventures were slowly coming to a close, and James had been trying to make them last.

Nanna continued to stare up at her master with soft eyes- silently telling him a thousand of things-before James spoke again.

"You are lovely today, my dear," he complimented tenderly with a crinkle-eyed smile. "How can you be eighteen cycles? I swear you don't look a day over _three_."

Nanna huffed at him- telling him that she knew he was trying to butter her up- and he chuckled in response.

"Alright, milady," he said between his laughs. "I shan't flatter you anymore this morning. . . But I'm sure you wouldn't refuse more compliments if they came in the form of some warm breakfast and a stout bowl of milk from the kitchens? Would you?"

The retrievers' approving expression and immediate drooling told James what he already knew, and he stood from the bed knowingly. "I'll see what Eliza has for us; I won't be but a moment- _don't_ go back to sleep."

Then, donning his bathrobe- it was unfit to walk around in only one's sleeping clothes- James exited his chambers to go find the maid. Thus leaving old Nanna alone long enough for her to resume her wonderful beauty sleep- completely ignoring her master's request that she stay awake.

* * *

Eliza May had been working in the Wynter household for many, many years- having started long before Master James was born. And because of her long years of service to the family, she had long since become familiar. Though the matronly woman of 40 was always the perfect picture of an obedient servant when Mistress Victoria or Master Charles was around- Eliza was always herself when she was alone with the youngest Wynter. Sometimes, the maid completely forgot that he would one day inherit the Faerenguard Estate- because deep down she knew she would always see him as the babe she had fed and changed; the one she had been nursemaid to.

And though James had been born Gentleman and certainly acted as one, Eliza was as good as his mother. She had cared for him and loved him since his first breath- perhaps even more so than Lady Victoria Wynter- the one who had given birth to him. And to Eliza's private joy, James had always seemed to feel the same way. He had never actually called her _mother, _but his actions left little for her to wonder at. She and James were a family, and Eliza May was content.

Currently the house-maid was in the kitchen, scrubbing a skillet that had only moments before had cooked breakfast for three. It was still early enough that the rest of the household slept, but she and James were always up with the cock's crow. And due to their early rising, the heir and his maid had started a nice ritual that only they shared.

James would eat with Eliza in the kitchens without the ceremonies and high airs that befitted his status. He would talk to his old nursemaid and they would enjoy the early morning in each other's company; a simple yet invaluable event that both had come to treasure over the years. Only when James was sick, did the two not eat breakfast together. And James Wynter hadn't been sick in many years.

"Eliza," James said from his place at the wooden table, between mouthfuls of sausages and freshly gathered eggs. "Stop scrubbing that infernal pan and come _eat._ Your food will be cold before you ever take a bite!"

"I can finish the pan, if'in I want to, young master. I can't have nasty pots and pans decoratin' my kitchen now can I?"

"It's not like it's going anywhere," James replied with a shake of his head. "You worry about things too much. The rest of the servants won't be up for another hour yet."

"Oh fie!" Eliza scowled playfully at the youth and flicked one her soapy hands in his direction, splattering bubbles in his general vicinity and instantly making him protest. Then the two tried to stare each other down, before Eliza sighed and moved to wipe the soap from her hands. When she was sitting down next to him, James smirked, which earned him a motherly clobber from Eliza's serving spoon.

"What was that for?" James asked rubbing the now tender spot on his head.

Eliza gave him a loaded look as she lifted her fork and stabbed a bite-full on the end. "I've told you not to use those puppy dog eyes on me, James Magnus. And I meant it."

From where he had resumed his meal, James gave her an all too innocent look. "Puppy dog eyes? Eliza, what on earth are you on about?"

Eliza laughed. "You're a wee shite you know that? . . . Oh for heaven sakes! You're doing it again!"

James' expression immediately turned wicked as he openly laughed at his old nurse. "What? . . . _OH, _you mean _'this'_?"

And to prove his point, the Heir of Wynter flashed the house-maid with the saddest, most endearing expression that had ever been seen on a gentleman of high birth. Upon seeing the familiar expression, Eliza shook her head with a sigh- though both she and James knew that there was no ire within the gesture.

"What I am going to do with you, young man?"

"Chastise me, forgive my candor, and focus on my stunning intellect and charms?"

Both maid and heir laughed, "You sure are a conceited bugger."

"But you love me anyway."

"Aye, that I do. God forgive me."

James smirked before he and Eliza continued to eat their meal in comfortable silence. Neither minded the lapse in conversation for both were content with their meal and the company, and soon enough they had finished and the maid was back to scrubbing her skillet.

"An excellent breakfast, Eliza," James commended leaning down to kiss the motherly woman's cheek. "You have my thanks."

"Any time, duckling," Eliza replied easily- for James thanked her for every meal she cooked him. "Now don't you have a beautiful pup to take food to? I'm sure Nanna won't be happy if you make her wait."

James nodded, before taking the dog dish full of warm food in his hand, a cold bowl of milk in his other. "So eager to be rid of me. Well, no matter. I'll see you later, Eliza."

"Bye, James Magnus," the maid called after his disappearing figure. "Don't make the ladies swoon too much today, aye?"

"I can make no promises!" James called back with a laugh, before Eliza heard his footsteps echo on the stairs.

As she was left alone, the housemaid quietly chuckled to herself, continuing her work- beginning to dry the well-cleaned skillet.

"Just you wait, duckling." Eliza whispered thoughtfully, thinking of the man who she considered her own son. "One day you'll find a woman who is your equal- all the good'ens do- and then you'll be the one _swoonin_' and me and your lass will be the ones _laughing_. That much I'm certain of."

* * *

_**A/N:**_This chapter was mostly setting James up as a character- his life as a noble's son, his two meaningful family relationships (not his parents), and overal background work. I apologize if you found this filler chapter boring.

Just to be clear, this story is purely a mixture of _Disney's Captain Hook_ with _Pirate Fairy's James_. Which means that young James dialogue should equal Hiddleston's interpreation of the character, and the older Hook (which will pop up in flashback moments) will be the old Disney Hook that we all loved as tiny-boppers. XD So if it doesn't sound in-character please slap my wrists.

Also, I would like to quickly thank vivianne and the other lovely person who reviewed! You both made my day! ^^ How was this chapter guys? Any predictions for what might happen? Any thoughts on James' backstory thus far? Please let me know! I love to hear what you guys think!

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


End file.
